


All Things Considered

by natacup82



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peak at Daria, at almost 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



Daria is 25 the first time she gets laid off. It’s not something she’s expecting, even with the magazine struggling to compete with the fast, free news online, with all the layoff’s at newspapers across the country, but it happens.

She gets a severance check which is something, not much, but something, and starts looking at what she can do next.

She’s finds another job quickly and is laid off again within a year. And again. And again. Each time with less severance or no severance until Daria is starting to question if writing is still the right career for her.

The NPR thing is a fluke. Daria is mainly looking to get out of New York and maybe into something new. She’s 28 and needs a change.

Jane knows a guy through Trent who writes for the AV club and has a lead on a potential free-lance thing for NPR. Daria looks at her finances, looks at how long she’s got before she’d have to seriously consider moving back to Lawndale and applies. 

And two months later she’s moving to Washington, DC.

*

“…I just find it somewhat disturbing that every shot of Thorin looks like the cover of a romance novel. My childhood may never recover.” Daria said, voice slightly distorted through ear buds.

There’s laughter and Daria rolls her eyes and said, “When you said you were coming to visit I assumed you’d be talking to me not listening to my podcast,” pulling one of the buds out of Jane’s ear.

“How else am I supposed to find out your unfiltered thoughts on the hotness of Thorin Oakenshield, this is important information for our friendship.”

“There was no discussion of the hotness of dwarves, just a long rant on how much I hate 3D,” Daria said, smiling. “Come on let’s get pizza and then you can tell me what the hell that thing you’ve left in my living room is supposed to be.”

Jane sighed and said, “No one ever understands my art,” and then, “fine but you’re buying.”

“Obviously.”

It’s not the life Daria planned on having, writing and talking for an audience once a week, but it’s pretty great.


End file.
